User talk:LaviBookman/Archive II
Chatango It got you too huh? Crap....hope it comes back soon. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds like a good plan. You have any ideas? ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, I've used IRC's before, and I'm not too good with navigating them, or using them at all. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: Well, that seems like our best bet until Chatango comes back up. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 01:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Chat Don't care. The chat is nothing but a bunch of arguing teenagers and young adults and I have no need nor care for thier opinions, which is why I do not return. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 22:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : Of course I was, which was one of my reasons for leaving. I'm absolutely sick to the core with the chat as is Sei and I'm sure a few others. Fah comes to mind when I talked to him about chat drama. If you expect me to just sit here and conform to the chat and their desires for everything, then you've got another thing coming for you. Now, if you want to come to me as a concerned user of this wiki then you have my full attention and co-operation. If you wanna come as a "member of the chat", don't bother. ~ The Soul Binding Alchemist (My User Page|Main Character) 22:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm new to NF (but not to wikis) and I was wondering If I could create a new Kekkei Genkai for a character I'm planning on creating. It is called Ash Release: and use's ash for various forms of attack and defence. The natures involved would be fire and earth (in my thinking, anyway). I thought I'd better ask permission instead of just creating something out of the blue like this. Thanks for your time. Kenji Hiroshi 09:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, Lavi. I'll be sure to keep it in mind. Cullen has allowed me to use his ash release, so all's good. Thanks for the welcome as well. Kenji Hiroshi 17:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) NF Status Would you mind helping us set up a forum on this site similar to the one on bff for rules discussion, and at least help us keep on track? I would like to see the site you started improve majorly and without your wisdom, some users here will simply ignore me or Sei. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I finally fixed the infoboxes! Score one for Ten! ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:29, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Review Can you review Izanami (Yue Clan Variation) and Dream Release for me.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) hello this is shirokei1 your asking for help on your artical Alternate Naruto World and i would like to help but can I first ask what your trying to do???Shirokei1 22:31, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I understand and i would like to help you in your attempt to make a history but i should warn you right now i have horrible English and grammar skills you may need to fix any article i help you with if you do except my help.but i do have some good ideas that will help you out with your articals.Shirokei1 22:39, November 3, 2010 (UTC) As for starting the articals i have no idea were to start i think best to create a basic outline of history, events,and some this that could be note small changes to the history (Personally i dont like naruto the character so i would like to think of a way he could be captured and killed horribly lol)Shirokei1 22:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok i see were your going with this adding new bloodlines to the history of the 3rd shinobi wars but it would make little sense to make bloodlines that are just going to be removed by the genocide in the real histroy??and how will this effect the new storyline (sorry for asking questines it helps me think)Shirokei1 00:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree with you fully and i will take on the Third Great Shinobi War but i have no idea were to start should i start with the capture of the 3rd Third Kazekage. or should it be in a story form that has a hero and side characters.Shirokei1 00:57, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks with the help this message will have the main events i plan on revealing in the Thrid Shinobi war artical It is suggested that it began with the disappearance of the Third Kazekage. Sunagakure went to such lengths to find its Kazekage that it provokedintervention from neighboring countries (also from small hints and my own thoughts i have set out a outline of events that may have happend and with what characters)(at that time the sand village was working on a way to make puppets real ok meaning sasori (as a human),Chiyo , a person named Hiruko that Chiyo hinted at she had known him before and the Thrid kazekage may have had a part in making the jutsu forbidden.so if my theory is right Hiruko was the guy that first used the jutsu to try to revive a puppet but ended out killing himself, then chiyo had to reveal the info to the Thrid kazekage making him call it a forbidden jutsu. but sasori may have keep trying to work on the jutsu along with the sennin orchi.(sorry i can't spell his name) Then the third kazekage finds out and trys to stop them thats when they kill him (and/or capture)(thats the main article layout this should trigger the search for there third kazekage.i'll hold off making an artical tell you tell me your thoughts on the matter.Shirokei1 16:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats a good point start with all i was trying to do with my last message was to set up the reason why the sand would go looking for info on sasori and orchi but also keep in mind orchi and sasori was not yet part of the akatsuki yet it was only the original team fighting with hanzo in the land of rain.and also i should say that the 3rd kazekage's capture was very secret so no one even knows that he was dead tell sasori many years later reveals the puppet kazekage so i have to keep it all secret (only becasue of the main canon histroy.)would you have any ideas on how sasori and orchi could have meet for the first time??Shirokei1 18:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry dude but i can't take on this large artical lots of other things at my place have come up so i may not have lots of time.but i will still help other people with making unique characters for there articals.Shirokei1 22:36, November 4, 2010 (UTC) AWN Universe If i create an alternate form of Tenmu Yue for the this parallel world aka removing all reference of the kyubi can i join?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 18:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well the Hoshigatagan was for him to not be blind but I could remove that if it'll help the Alternate version and Izanami for the Yue Clan is a hiden jutsu not a kekkei which has been shown to be possible as there are two Flying Thunder God jutsu's and . I specifically stated that my usage of Izanami isnt a kekkei so it would be a different jutsu from what madara would use if he does.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh, ok nevermind me asking because I understand your reasoning but I cant change the name of the technique. Sorry for wasting your time Lavi.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 19:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:BTW Hahaha, thats neat. I don't hear a whole lot of professors here talking about it, though I'm sure I'll learn more about it once I start Respiratory therapy classes in a few years up at my local college. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 18:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:coughcough Sorry, Lavi. I wasn't trying to ignore you. I saw the Game Master thing, but I'm not quite sure I understood it well. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) : I can be okay with a Game Master, as long as he's not being a snob and is just trying his best to help (we have a few users who would abuse that position to interject their opinion into battles). As for resources, I agree. I had put the numbers of my army put on the army's page just to make it fair. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Works for me. You can have the position, because I trust you. As for the money pool, I agree, but we'd have to figure out how much ryo each village could possibly hold. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That works fine for me. Would you link me to some of the databook entries for the villages so that I can compile an entry for Iwagakure on my articles? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I checked out the translations for the databook and it doesn't state anything Narutopedia doesn't. It just gives the rankings. All of the villages have an economic strength of 2/5 so it should be easy to figure something out. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Resources Works for me. Also, we need to keep military strength canon. According to the databook, Konoha, Kumo, and Iwa have the strongest military strength, so we don't need Kiri and Suna running around with with more power than those three. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Resources and GM I'll put it up on the war page so that people know. Also, as far as Raian goes he'll most likely let the Yorudō agents go and then Ōnoki will send a representative to Yorudō's location. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 19:20, November 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: GSWW Intel Thanks for letting me know. How about joining in the Will of Fire rp that I am doing? Sasuke just got released from prison and is heading back to Konoha with Kakashi and Naruto. Maybe they could run into some Yarudo agents on the way and make some arrangements? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 05:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh ok. So how about Tsunade arranging a meeting at a place of your choice and sending Kakashi or someone there to meet your agent? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 06:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) RPs I fail to see how my shinobi using a technique to slam down on a foe is auto hitting when two of my characters, including one considered the commander-general where not only attacked, but knocked out and kidnapped without me having a chance to have them respond, and that not be considered auto-hitting. I have no problem with a kidnapping scenario, but if we're going to make calls on auto-hitting, at least call them fairly. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:32, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Understood. Sorry for my outburst. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : How's that talk comin' :/ ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Not what I was referring to. I was referring to how my dragon got shot out of the sky, how the forest on fire was simply ignored, and how Suzumebachi and my men are somehow dying and I don't get a responce to save their lives. I'm trying to be strategic, but that's hard to do when every strategy you employ gets met with "they attacked then ran away at xxx speeds". ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:48, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info I have already been over killed and burned to the point of well done. i think each admen has personaly set out to tell me what they think about my copying of another persons info and i under stand why there piss off really i do but its over and done with i will never try it again.Shirokei1 19:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Chakra cloaking I want to ask you this before I make my next post. This isn't really a complaint, I just want to challenge the logic of Tak's move first. He's cloaked himself from chakra and emotion sensing, correct? Fine. I realize that is completely possible in ''Naruto, but here's my issue. He cannot do that and charge a jutsu for attack. I have canon proof for this. Remember back to the Kage Summit during Sasuke's fight with the Raikage. Karin was tasked with the job of sensing and locating Danzō, however, when it was revealed that the Raikage had a sensor, Karin had to hide (cloak) her chakra. That meant she couldn't use her sensing technique. Suigetsu even said it himself. You can go to the manga and look it up, because I did. As soon as she uses her sensing technique, her chakra becomes noticeable. Therefore, Tak's "leader ninja" would have revealed himself the second he started charging that technique, no matter how stealthy he is. In this case, we aren't going in real world logistics because something has been stated and shown in the manga that proves that to cloak ones chakra, one cannot use a technique while doing so. The only way I'd let him pass on that, is if he can show me a jutsu page that he made before he posted that to prove that his character had the ability to cloak himself and charge a jutsu while cloaking himself. I looked everywhere before I came to you, and I haven't found a jutsu page. Since I don't know what character he is using now, or if he even has a page for these characters, I can't look at any page that shows me he has the said ability. What do you say? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:25, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Have you heard anything from Tak? Also, I'm almost ready to start an RP between you and I, where I have some agents meet your Yorudō members at a location of your choosing. Just give me the details and I'll put together a team. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 22:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Forum I was going to reply on your discussion thread, but it says the forums are in read-only mode at the moment. Is this intentional because you are still working on it? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : You're welcome. I will be on to help as needed. I'm really glad we've got a forum started. I just hope people will actually use these forums. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: I could agree to that. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:44, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, by any chance have you talked to Tak? I would really like to continue our RP. I might just have to accept his post and move on, but I at least want him to see why I had an issue about it. Do you think you could say something to him? ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 04:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Sourcing Lavi, I was wondering if you would be able to help me source an image. It's not on NF but out of everyone I figured you would be the one to most likely know how to formally do it. The image I'm using is from DA but I waiting to ask permission to use it from it's owner until after the character actually makes an appearance in the wiki story. But until then I want to at least have a proper sourcing for the image as it's the only one I'm using who's source can be clearly identified. This is the original image: http://kamui12.deviantart.com/art/Thief-Girl-102727557?q=boost%3Apopular+thief+girl&qo=7 and this is the wiki upload: http://letztenkrieges.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nifa.jpg. Normally I would just go to another wiki and figure it out by looking at their sourcing but all of this copyright stuff always confuses me @-@. Thanks for any help you may give ^^ -- *tsukiyume* (talk | character) 14:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC)